To Feel
by MermaidAyma
Summary: Loki finds himself in a desperate situation, with an even more desperate human. Will he go against all that he has taught himself? And if he does, what will it change?


I looked at the ground as I walked past the group of men, who were standing in a huddled group in the ally way to the left. I came this way after work every day, but for the last few days these men had been in the same alleyway, same time, every day. It was starting to freak me out a bit, but I could not afford a car, and if I was gonna save for a car, I could not ride the bus. So walking it was. A bit after I passed the alleyway, having already relaxed, I realized that they were following me. I sped up my pace, cursing my awkward slowness in general. I looked around the empty streets, and realized in my haste and panic, that i had gotten myself lost. I turned around to face my stalkers.

There were four of them, and they all looked similar in the way of dark colored hoodies, grungy clothes, and the intense smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

"Hello there ma'am" said the tallest of the four creeps "Me and my buddies been wanting to meet you for a while"

"Leave me alone" I shouted, figuring that if someone heard, maybe they would help.

"Aww, lets not be hasty, me and my friends here just wanna get to know you, hon" He said as he walked toward her, his 'friends' close behind him.

"Stop!" I shouted. The man reached forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him.

"Now, no reason to be rude, missy." he spat. I rallied all of her strength, remembering my self defense classes. I jammed my knee into his crotch, and he let go of her hand, stumbling backward.

"That was not very nice, not nice at all." Another one of the creeps said, racing toward her.

"Help! HELP!" I screamed, not wanting to accept what was likly going to happen to me.

"Shh, shh now" he said as he grabbed me by my pony tail "I think you could use a lesson on how to properly treat your fellow peoples, huh? How about you come over to my place, okay?"

"No! Stop!" I screamed, thrashing "Let me go!"

"You should listen to the lady." A strange male voice said from around the corner, his accent slightly captivating "You do not want to deal with me."

"Oh really?" The man holding my said, yanking my hair even harder, so she cried out "Your just a coward, won't even show us your face!" the thug shouted

"I am no coward!" The stranger said, walking around the corner to reveal himself in all of his green clad, dark haired glory. It would have been funny if he hadn't looked familiar. Just zoom out by a couple of miles, and imagine him destroying New York City, and voila, Loki, the crazy man who now seemed to be rescuing me.

I wasn't sure which one scared her more. Being taken by these thugs, or being taken by _him._

But before i could finish that thought, Loki raised his septor, and blue light rippled through the group, collapsing all of my original pursuers.

He walked to the thug nearest to him, and raised his septor, ready to strike.

"Stop!" i shrieked, running towards Loki. He whipped around to me, his face a mask of confusion.

"These men were about to kidnap you, and do whoever knows what after." ' _Well, i'll bet you know what, because you've done worse'_ I thought "Why do you have a problem with me killing them?"

I flinched at that word "They shouldn't have to _die._ There are better ways to get justice." I said firmly, though my hands were shaking, and my knees might as well have been knocking together. He squinted at me, making me feel like he was scanning me with x-ray vision or something.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, his voice not sounding like one of a mass murderer.

"Yes." i said, remembering my childhood as the daughter of a police officer.

"What is your name?" He asked, even though it sounded quite a bit like an order.

"Amanda" i responded

"Well, Amanda, you do not look so well." I knew that he was right. I could feel the nausea crawling through my body, and i was shivering. I hated that he could see it, but before i could protest, my legs gave way, sending me to the cold asphalt ground.

Loki started forward, as if he wanted to help me "Stay back!" I said "Leave me alone." I was too tired to try to move away from him, and i was sure that whatever his intentions were, they were not good ones.

"That's how you thank me for saving your life?" He said incredulously "As i'm sure you know, i'm not normally into the whole 'hero' thing."

I really didn't mean to, but a little laugh escaped my lips before i could stop it. _'Stop laughing at a lunatics jokes!'_ I scolded myself _'Even if he is a really attractive lunatic!'_

"Yes, i know, i'm hilarious." He smirked at me and smoothed his hair. "Now, will you please let me finish helping you, so i can be done with this whole hero thing?"

 _Say no say no say no say no say no say no say no say no say no say_ "Oh, fine" I sighed, taking his hand when he offered it to me, and he helped me up. As much as i disliked it, i really would not have been able to get home without his help. I could barly support any of my own weight without throwing up. And yes, i did throw up. Right in front of _Loki_ the freaking _god of mischief._ Heoffered to carry me, but only once, because he was met with a surprisingly hostile "No way!"

So he helped me hobble out of the alleyway, into the mostly empty streets. Anyone they did pass did not seem super interested. Maybe this was a normal sight this late at night in the city.

They made it to her apartment complex, and the last thing she needed was for her neighbors to see her with a strange person, mostly because all of them were friends with her parents. By now it was already eleven o'clock, just about two hours after she got home on a regular day, so they would be asking enough questions already. And even though she was able to walk on her own starting about half way there, Loki had insisted on staying with her the rest of the way. Could Loki actually be a gentleman? _And he is also a psychopath_ , she reminded herself.

"Well, thank you." she said awkwardly, fidgeting with the sleeve of her coat.

"You are welcome." he said, pausing and biting his lip before he continued "You stay safe, Amanda."

She nodded wordlessly and watched him walk away, but she could almost swear that he looked back at her and smiled a very, very gentle smile.

A/N

Yay! i've finally written it! this idea has been in my head for days and it needed to come out! I plan on updating Tuesdays and Fridays, but that might not work all the time, we'll see :)

Please follow and fave is you liked it! I would love to hear what you think, so feel free to leave a review.


End file.
